


Cover

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [6]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Black Veil Brides are all vampires, M/M, Vampire!Jinxx, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: Emerson has a problem. Jinxx helps him out.Sequel to “Nectar” (read that one first, this one makes no sense without it)
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Kudos: 15





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit more inspiration left after writing Nectar so I decided to do this.
> 
> Update (21/06/20): In light of the allegations against Ashley, I’m editing all of the fics with him in to remove him from the AU.

Emerson slept.. surprisingly well after that little “incident” with Jinxx. That is, until he shifted in his sleep and a jolt of pain reminded him exactly what happened. His eyes flew open, and he flinched as he ran his fingers over the bite marks. Marks. Shit. He really didn’t want the others to know what had happened. Closing his eyes to focus on the sounds of what was around him, he realised that the others still weren’t back in the bus. He fumbled around for his phone, and checking the time saw that he probably didn’t have much more time where it was just him and Jinxx.

Sighing exhaustedly, he climbed out of his bunk and padded over to Jinxx’s. The vampire clearly hadn’t actually slept, as he poked his head out from the curtain the second Emerson was next to him.

“What’s the matter, Em? It’s like 3am, you should probably be sleeping. We have a show tomorrow.” Jinxx murmured, a surprising amount of concern and a noticeable lack of his usual sarcasm in his voice.

“‘We have a show tomorrow’ is the exact issue. I don’t want the others to know what happened,” Emerson sighed, voice gravelly from only just waking up. “I wanted to know if you could help me cover up these.” He whispered, pointing to the bite marks in the hope that Jinxx could see them in the darkness.

Emerson could hear the pout in Jinxx’s voice as he responded. “Aw, do you really hate me that much?”

“You know what the guys are like. They see these, neither of us are ever hearing the end of it. Just help me out for once in your life, you prick.” Emerson snapped, desperate for the conversation to be over so he could go back to bed and continue ignoring that anything ever happened between them.

“Fine, c’mon. The marks will fade in like a day, but i can probably figure out some way to cover them up in the meantime.” Jinxx smiled weakly at Emerson, even though he knew the younger man probably couldn’t see it and almost certainly wouldn’t appreciate it if he could. He climbed out of his bunk, curtain rustling as he stood up at vampire speed. Emerson flinched a little bit. Maybe he should stop doing that around him.

Emerson quietly watched Jinxx flick on the lights in the bus with surprising accuracy considering the darkness. Of course. Vampires can see in the dark. That made more sense. Once the lights were on, Jinxx beckoned Emerson to follow him as they walked to the bathroom in a not-quite-comfortable silence. Jinxx entered the bathroom first, and quietly pulled out the concealer from Remington’s makeup bag that had been left in the bathroom. Turning to Emerson, he carefully brushed the younger man’s hair away from his neck to look at the bite marks, clear and red on Emerson’s pale skin.

“You and Remington have pretty much the same skin tone. This shit,” he started, pointing to the concealer, “-is incredible. At least, Rem seems to think so. It’s never not worked for him, let’s say that.” With that, he uncapped the bottle and started to brush the concealer over the marks. Emerson winced from the contact. The bites still stung.

“Jinxx.... that fucking hurt.” He whined, trying to stay fairly still.

“Ah, shit, sorry. One moment,” Jinxx murmured apologetically, before licking his finger and pressing it to the marks.

“The fuck are you do-ahhh.....” The younger man sighed, relaxing into the vampire’s touch. He had no idea what was happening, but the pain suddenly dissipated away.

“Vampire spit. Natural painkiller. It’s the same reason why bites don’t hurt except for the first few seconds.” Jinxx responded, trying to not chuckle at Emerson’s confusion.

“Cool. That makes literally no sense but okay.” Emerson whispered, and finally Jinxx saw the first hint of a grin from him since the evening’s events. The older man resumed putting the concealer on, and eventually stepped back to admire his handiwork.

“Looks like it never happened,” Jinxx breathed. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. What he was sure about was that his strengthened hearing was telling him that the rest of his band and Palaye were about 2 minutes away from the bus. “Also, you should probably go back to sleep right about now. The others are on their way, and your brothers are horrifyingly drunk. I’ll deal with them.”

“Alright, Jinxx. Thanks for the help.” Emerson said, wandering back to his bunk and crawling in as quietly and carefully as his exhausted and still slightly dizzy self could manage.

“No problem. Night angel.” Jinxx giggled, and on a whim blew a kiss in the younger man’s direction.

Emerson was too tired to complain about the nickname, and was tired enough that he didn’t bother doing any mental gymnastics to convince himself that he’d just imagined the kiss. For the first time... since the tour began, really - he just let himself be.


End file.
